The Forgotten Voice
by stickysillyputty
Summary: Every day she'd sit and watch him. Beautiful, but aloof and distant; to perfect to ever attain. Yes, in many ways, the man she loved was all too similar to the flower that bore his name.


**What's up everybody! Here's another songfic from yours truly, stickysillyputty. Lyrics are from **_**Heart of Gold **_**by Birdy. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read. Enjoy!**

Echo sat by the side of the lake, dipping her toes in the crystal-clear water. She cast a forlorn glance at the man kneeling on the opposite shore. He looked up at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Then he frowned, creasing his perfect forehead.

"You're making ripples. Stop it." he commanded, before returning his attention to his reflection.

_I can be strong when I want to be,  
>You think I'm weak 'cause you can tear me apart<br>With the words that you speak_

"Stop it." She shot back at him, putting as much snark into her- or rather, his- words as she could.

_You think you're in control but you don't understand  
>How much you are wrong<br>You choose to lash out at me, I've done nothing wrong_

He didn't even notice. He just kept staring dreamily at the image of his own handsome visage in the water.

"I'm so beautiful." He sighed.

"So beautiful." She repeated bitterly. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually meant the words. Sure, he was still strikingly attractive, but what did it matter? His beauty was only skin deep, a thin veneer concealing his rotten core.

_All you crave is attention  
>And just to be loved. You need to be loved<em>

__She hated the way he made her recite compliments she didn't mean. How dare he take advantage of her like that! Why did she even put up with him? Why didn't she leave and find someone else, someone who respected her? She sighed, knowing very well why she put up with him. Narcissus was her destiny, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

_And I want to be free  
>When my heart is made from gold<br>And forgiveness seems too bold  
>I still find it in my heart<br>To say, "I love you."_

It was the reason she couldn't have left with those kind demigods who had offered to take her with them. She would never be able to leave until she did one of two things: made Narcissus love her, or broke her curse. Since the latter was impossible, she thought that she might as well try to win his affections, but she was failing… for the second time.

_When my heart is made from gold  
>And the hurt is just too bold<br>I still find it in my heart  
>To say, "I love you."<em>

__She had hoped that when the demigods took away the reflective bronze at the bottom of the lake, Narcissus would no longer be compelled to stare at his reflection. But that was not the case. He was cursed, and it would take a lot more than that to free him. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to break Narcissus' curse any more than she knew how to break her own.

_Is there not enough to use your love for me  
>To get past the things that cause you envy and hate<br>And the fights that they bring?_

__The only thing that had changed since the removal of the bronze mirror was that Narcissus complained more. He whined about the loss of the golden luster that had illuminated his skin, and Echo was forced to parrot his self-pitying words.

_You say you're looked on as small.  
>Can't understand why you don't have it all<br>But you don't know how I fight for you_

Every day she brought him food, forcing it past his lips when he ignored it. It had never occurred to the other nymphs that he needed actual sustenance to stay alive. They were too busy worshiping him to remember that he was a human, a man who needed to be taken care of. She was the only thing keeping him alive, and did he even notice? Did he even care?

_And believe in your aims,  
>I just wanna do right by you,<br>Forget what has changed 'cause nothing has changed_

__

She couldn't believe she was putting herself through this again. Why hadn't she learned her lesson the first time around? She knew exactly how this was going to end. With her left alone, unable to even wail and express her grief.

_And I want to be free  
>When my heart is made from gold<br>And forgiveness seems too bold  
>I still find it in my heart<br>To say, "I love you."_

Echo's expression hardened. No, she would not repeat her past mistakes. She would not watch helplessly as the man she loved slowly perished. One way or another, she _would _bring an end to his curse. But how? No cunning plan, like the one Leo had concocted, could be the true solution. Any distraction she caused would only capture his attention for a short while. To free him permanently, she would need something stronger, deeper. And, she realized, something that came purely from herself. It was _her_ task, and hers alone, to save Narcissus. It was the reason she'd returned to the living world with him.

_When my heart is made from gold  
>And the hurt is just too bold<br>I still find it in my heart  
>To say, "I love you."<em>

She thought about Narcissus, about why she loved him. She concentrated all her feelings about him into a pinprick of energy deep within her. She felt a surge of power within her, but as quickly as it came, it faded away. Her thoughts were tainted by negative memories of him, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't ignore all of his flaws.

_But you don't have to be so mean  
>You're such a drama queen<br>The way you play on every weakness that you see in me  
>To make you strong, you were all along<br>_

She gritted her teeth and focused all of her energy inward.

_Don't do it for him, do it for yourself_. She thought silently. Once Narcissus was free, he would have to love her. And maybe, just maybe, his love would be the key to unlocking her own curse. So she took a deep breath and felt the power grow inside of her. It was almost too much to bear, and she curled up in a ball.

_So don't pretend like you can hardly breathe  
>Like it's down to me<br>'Cause it's so unfair that you can't succeed_

_He needs you, she_ told herself. _He isn't strong enough to rescue himself, he's depending on you. _He always treated her like she didn't matter. Well, she'd show him.

_Well, you're so wrong  
>We're still so young<em>

__She writhed in agony on the shore of the river, her washed-out blue eyes full of tears as they locked on Narcissus. Why didn't he look up at her? Why couldn't he see what she was putting herself through to save him? He never had, had he? From the minute she'd met him, he had too self-absorbed to notice the poor nymph pining after him. Well, there would be no more of that. She would _make_ him look up.

_And I want to be free  
>When my heart is made from gold<br>And forgiveness seems too bold  
>I still find it in my heart<br>To say, "I love you."_

The power Echo was drawing from her love of Narcissus- and her own desire for freedom- was starting to consume her. So at last, she focused her attention on Narcissus and released the shockwave of pure energy. As she did so, she let out a guttural scream. It was the first sound she had uttered in a millennia that had come purely from her.

_When my heart is made from gold  
>And the hurt is just too bold<br>I still find it in my heart_

Narcissus sat bolt upright. He looked around, bewildered and confused. What was he doing here? His eyes found the unconscious girl on the other side of the lake, and he sprinted to her side.

"E-Echo, what happened?" he stammered, as memories slowly came back to him. "Nemesis, the curse… d-did you save me? You always said… but I never understood…"

It was then that Echo pale blue eyes fluttered open. Narcissus, overcome with emotion, planted a kiss on her mouth. Echo's heart nearly stopped beating from the shock. She smiled, though a moment later her face crumpled into an expression of dismay. At that moment, she realized was still unable

_To say, "I love you."_

**And they lived happily ever after… or did they?! Chapter two should be up sometime soon, so stay tuned. Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or have any suggestions for the next chapter.**


End file.
